Morals or Love?
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Severus was curious what is truly in Voldemort's vault and he dragged Harry into this to find out the mystery. As for Harry, being a Potter is more than a heir to the family names and this drags Severus into this as well. Will they go by morals to make it right or will love proves it all? Warning: Snarry, Mpreg, lemon, violence, cuss, etc (more in the chapter)...
1. Chapter 1

**Lately, I have been coming up with several ideas and this is like the third one. I chose to share this one as well - bear with me, I have other fanfics to write as well. I'm almost done with college for this semester and can't wait for a break!**

**Warning: Grammar errors, OC, yaoi, lemon, mpreg, violence, blood, sensitive, cuss, cravings**

**That is all. If there is anything new to the warning, I will mention it. However, it is rated M for a reason. **

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

"You are my most loyal follower, Severus. Thank you, but I am afraid only I can live." The hissing has spoken its warning.

The crooked nose was shaken in fear, stricken ill by the idea, and fear was easy to smell. His black iris followed the wand in the evil's hand…the unforgivable curse would be coming to him. He could almost flee away, but this would fail its purpose for all. He shook his head to expose his emotions.

"N-n-no-no!" Severus begged.

The red eyes lit up and smirked, "Say good bye, potion master." He turned to the snake and hissed a command.

The snake was ready for the attack within a second, but frozen in its pace. Voldemort jerked his head to direct the magic source and witnessed his precious pet destroyed. His eyes flared and pleased for the result. Severus collapsed by force due to the explosion of the snake and he did not dare to test moving away. He stayed and witness the oncoming scene.

"Well, well, Harry Potter…the boy-who-lived has come to serve for his death." The Dark Lord commented.

Harry walked up, furious at the man who held no moral compassion, and gripped tightly to his wand. This amused the man to see an open weakness revealed…anger could have been so easily to be use and manipulated. However, the boy is remained quiet and stood there willingly without a fear. Voldemort lifted up his wand without need a rush, yet the boy did not bother to pay attention. He knew what was going to happen and prepared for the action. After all…this may be the final battle to the war and he knew his work would succeed.

"You shall perish Harry Potter!" He lifted up his wand with the lust for murdering, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry was quick to react and prepared his spell, "Arvadek adava!" He barked out.

This led the dark man to be confused to the unknown spell, he watched how the spell played out, and seeing how things were leveling out between them. Harry's spell captured every single magic through the wand of his enemy and it transformed differently. Severus did not understand this or recognize anything. Harry smiled to see the spell at work and allowing the evil magic backfired to the point of hitting Voldemort's chest.

He screamed and instantly dropped the wand of Potion Master's, but failed to stay alive. His last breathing gasped and his body collapsed within a matter. The spell Harry has chanted out was not over and it surrounded the enemy. It swirled around him like a tornado, causing the whips of the wind to the dead body, and the power was breaking him into pieces like paper being destroyed in a fast speed fan. The screaming echoed out to set out the fears for everyone, not knowing who it could have been, and trying to stay strong for their hopes. The tornado magic has vanished the body and suddenly! It slammed against to Harry, removing the final Horcrux without the need to kill him, and the boy…

He simply smiled in his side of the victory. The green eyes shifted over to the man and hurried over to meet his needs. Here, this man, who became speechless to see the powerful spell behind his life and he could not understand this. He fought him with one spell as if it was a mere lumos spell! His mouth began to open, but everything went out the light before he could speak.

…

Harry took him to the med-wing immediately, after seeing his professor passed out, and he hasn't left the man's side. He was curious to what he had to say. Right now, everyone was fixing up the school, helping to get back on their feet, and tends to each other for other reasons. There were several deaths, but they would all be honored for their bravery. The enemies were being chased and a few has been arrested. No one had the time to celebrate to his or her victory other than a short cheer.

For now, Harry had to help Madame Pomfrey and meeting all patients to their needs. He would provide them medical attention, healing potions, spell diagnostics, and emotional support. He was relieved after he found out the Weasely family made it all out alive, Remus and Tonk were still safe, and most of all, Severus. Of course, there wasn't much to what he could have done to save Draco's former friends…but they had to go out and save themselves at the best they could do.

Harry often checked by Professor Snape's bed, check to see how well he has been healing, and cast a pain-free spell. The man has a broken wrist, but that was just about it. He knew he had other people to meet up with and decided to head over to the next private section.

"-Potter." Someone barked his attention.

Harry froze with a shock appearing on his face and he spun around. The man was struggling to sit up, but his left hand couldn't help due to the cast on. The boy rushed over happily to see the man was alright and he knew to keep his distance.

"Professor! I-"

"-How long have I been out for?"

"Two days, sir, I-"

"What?" Severus' head snapped at him, "You are coming with me, young man!"

Severus was quick to adapt to get out of bed, used a wandless spell to appear his robe on him immediately, and his free hand grabbed the savior's wrist.

"Professor! You need to be in bed! You haven't received-" Before he knew it, the side apparition interrupted his chance to finish what he had to say.

Once they had landed, they rushed over to a familiar building and Harry had to somehow stumbled along with the man who's holding him together. He did not understand anything of this behavior. Why did this man panic over two days for being out of this?

Suddenly, he recognized the people here…he wasn't exactly in any mood to return him this soon. Gringotts probably hates him for busting out their dragon and nearly damaging the place. At least…he hasn't accidentally killed anyone with the dragon, so that had to be a good sign. One of them met up Severus and they stopped walking.

"Permission to seek out Lord Voldemort's vault." Severus did not bother to waste his time at all.

Harry blinked, "Why does he have a vault?"

The goblin nodded, "Of course…seeing that he never seems to miss a day to come here. I shall lead you there, however, since he is no longer the owner of this Lordship. Harry Potter is now one of the Lord Riddles."

"Why am I the Lord Riddles? I have no use for his money!" Harry cried out, confused why he was being drag into this!

They both ignored him and headed over the way. Severus still held the boy's wrist, refusing to let this go by, and knowing something had to be done. For once, Harry chose to give up on this escape mission with his professor…but he didn't grasp the concept of this importance. They took a long ride, longer than it would be, and several turns and deeper it went. Harry couldn't keep the map in his head, seeing how much of lost trail going on here. He was glad these goblins knowing where to go without a trouble to arrive there.

The boat finally stopped, arriving to the fine silver door with an engraving of Riddles' Vault. The goblin walked up and unlocked it while the others came out of the boat.

"Sir? Why am I here? I don't understand." Harry had to know…he couldn't get it.

Severus sighed, "Look, I believe…he held something too important in there. There's this door inside the vault. No one knows why he goes into this vault every day, but I have witnessed the look he had." His head shook, "He was raising something, but I cannot solve it. Anyone who attempts to enter into that room would have difficulty. It was starting around your first year, but this was the closet I can get."

This had made sense to the boy. If Voldemort was coming here for a reason every day, then there were no doubt of something else was planning. He figured he might have better access than others might since he's now the Lord Riddles…oh, how he wish to remove that title. He held no use for it and wished not to carry the filthy names of an enemy. Severus followed him behind, but he couldn't walk within ten feet from the black door. Harry noted it was much different than his vault, but there were still a lot of money here. It was double than what he has. But, he didn't care…they were blood money by the evil man who had went insane to be immortal.

The boy's hand touched the knob, noting the fact there wasn't any attack or backfired, and he was still safe. He opened it softly, uncertain what may happen, and revealed to its opening. He was seeing a bedroom.

There was a small four posters bed in green and silver color, a fine carpet material in deep green with black pattern of snakes, there were several books, papers, and quills, and a desk. However, there was something else…Harry wasn't believing himself too much, but this was real. In the green eyes' perspective, he was seeing a boy standing in front of him. A child, who held no smile, a bright pair of red eyes, and dashing brown hair, and knowing the fact it was a boy. He wore the fine darkest blue jeans, a pair of black shoes, a grey shirt, and dark green sweater vest. He had to be no more than five or six years old.

"Who are you," The child spat out the question aggressively.

_This_ child has to be blood related to one specific person and this was not good. A spawn of his enemy is standing in front of him.

"I'm-" Harry wasn't too sure what this child has been told about him, but he had to risk it, "-Harry Potter. Who are you," He asked, doing the same for the proper greeting.

"I am Deus Voldemort."

This pretty much answered it all for Harry. He wasn't too sure how the child would respond to a smile, but he knew Severus would be wondering what is in the room. However, he wasn't too sure how this one will respond to the fact the man is dead. The red eyes were reading him carefully and certainly not pleased.

"Where is my father?" Deus has begun to ask.

"Um…" Great, how does he tell a child that his father is killed?

"Clearly you do not know. Are you the follower or the enemy?"

If Harry thought being peer down by Draco was the worse…he had it coming, this child was full of raised evil within him. He was taught this way by the man, who wanted to be rid of muggleborn and half-blood, and not by moral rights and beliefs.

"I…" Harry had to use truth in this, "…came to retrieve you by your father's order. For safety reason, that is. Come with me and I will take you to a safer place." Harry offered his hand, hoping this would work.

Deus looked up at him and understood. As if he expected this may happen someday, he walked over to the bed and grabbed a dark green blanket – clearly, Voldemort enjoys the Slytherin color a bit too much. Deus walked up to Harry and slowly accepted his hand. They walked out of the strange bedroom and Severus saw them coming out. He was chalked up to see the sight of a child! He kept quiet, choosing not speaks something in front of a child, and they headed out of the vault.

Now, his conclusion was correct…yet, he did not suspect a child would be to be raising. Yet, he feared this child may not be easy to raise differently and exposed into a new environment. Right now, this child is observing him as if he is the adult. It sent the shiver down his spine and struggled to keep hidden of his emotion. They walked out of the vault and the goblin titled his head to see Deus. He chose to keep his business out of this affair…there were stranger things here anyway. A child in the vault would not make any less strange.

Severus stepped into the boat, the goblin was preparing the returning direction, and here, the child had never seen such thing. His ruby eyes glanced up at the collector curiously, but there wasn't any innocent smile to see. Just a straight line of lips. Harry looked at him without breaking eye contact.

"May I lift you up and hold you until we get off this boat?" The savior chose to ask first before assuming…he did not wish to have difficulty.

Deus nodded and Harry accepted this. He picked up the child carefully and carried him onto the boat. He set him down on his lap and curled his arms around the boy's waists. Severus made eye contact with the little one and noted the resemblances easily.

"Who are you," Deus spoke the same way he did to Harry.

Severus' brow rose, surprised this child held nasty attitude, and Harry hoped the man wouldn't act differently.

"I am Severus Snape. What is your name, child?" He held back his bitterness, but showing politeness.

He held up his head, "I am Deus Voldemort."

The goblin flinched, but he kept going. He was trying to ignore the conversation. Severus nodded and understood why Harry took the child out now. Of course, ignoring this would not lessen the truth of the Dark lord's purpose. Everything had made sense, yet the question is why does Voldemort have a child? They had no idea what to expect and the child has no clue who would they are. It gave them a chance to reach the child without difficulty.

For now, they had to deal with the matter at hand before anyone could find out. They had no clue what to expect this time. Could they still learn Voldemort's purpose or was this something he always wanted?

They were free to leave the place and Severus apparate them all to Hogwarts, without alerting anyone inside the med-wing. Harry blinked and realized they were gone for about an hour. He knew the medi-witch would be on his arse for abandoning the worse time for her needs on help. However, the child is still in his arms and he couldn't exactly avoid this either.

"Professor, I-erm, I was supposed to be helping Madame Pomfrey and I-"

"-I will take over. You take him to your former dormitory. It was left alone when you dropped out, but just in case of your return." Severus interrupted, "I'll assist her. You get him out of here before others could question."

Harry nodded and held Deus closely in his arms. He headed out by taking a secret shortcut. He knew how to get to the med-wing without dragging people's attention and this helped him out several times in his life. Deus has no clue what to expect from Harry, but he went along with this. He was taught to not question more than who are you and what they want from him. If he had asked, he would be punishing. He feared they would know the same and refused to show that emotion to anyone.

Harry finally made it to the Gryffindor's tower and saw the bedroom he used to have with Ron. Nothing had changed and he noted the details he recognized with the red and gold to represent his house color. At least he knew a few house elves here to help him to remain secrecy. He looked at the boy curiously and noted he was observing the place on his own.

"Are you hungry, Deus?" He shouldn't have asked, it was obvious!

Deus nodded and Harry accepted that. He set the child down on the bed, but he wouldn't let him.

"May I set you down on the bed?" Harry decided to see if that works.

"No." He responded flatly.

Harry sighed and decided to sit down with the child in his lap as he did in the boat. The child leaned back a bit onto Harry and took some form of comforts. He accepted the boy's doing and assumed it was mainly a child's way to have some sort of affection. The savior had no clued how Voldemort raised him. For now, food is the first priority.

"Pocky! Bring a large dinner meal please!" Harry announced.

The house elf appeared, she held a large tray filled with food, and set it down on the end of the bed.

"Does Master Potter want anything else from Pocky, sir?" She greeted by his eyes.

"No, nothing for now. Thank you, Pocky."

She nodded popped away. Harry turned a bit and appeared a table in front of them. He lowered it for the child to reach.

"Please, help yourself, Deus." Harry gestured towards the food that have had been laid out.

Deus nodded and ate silently. He was well mannered and he used fork and spoon as if he was eight years old. Now, Harry had wondered if Voldemort trying to raise a prince or an heir? For now, he had to take this slowly and watched him eat his food in a slow pace. He ate all the food that was there and cleaned his entire plate.

The savior couldn't blame Severus' curious to rush them over to him. However, the truth to tell the child about his father is dead isn't a pleasant way to speak of. He wondered if he could have the child forget him without oblivation charm.

Eventually, the child yawned and snuggled up with his green blanket. His eyelids dripping down, trying to fight to stay awake, and failed to keep it up for longer than a minute. Harry was fascinated to the way this one is and seeing how innocent this one might be. Pocky has already vanished with the emptied tray and took the table with her. The savior stood up with the child in his arm and put him on the bed to sleep. Harry's hand brushed back the boy's brown hair and noticed it was so soft. The face reminded him when Voldemort was eleven years old in Dumbledore's memory, much of the softer feature. He wondered if he could see a smile upon this little one.

"Potter," A whisper had asked for him.

The green eyes directed to the door, "Come in, Professor," He whispered along.

Severus walked in and saw the sleeping child. He shook his head and decided to charm their conversation to allow the child to sleep in soundlessly from their conversation.

"I will be taking him to an orphan and leave his parentage behind. If others learned of his biological-"

"-I'll raise him." Harry interrupted.

Severus' brow rose, "Potter, don't be an idiot. You are still a child and you raising a child wouldn't-"

The savior frowned, "I'm a legal wizard adult. Besides, I don't think Deus will trust anyone else to raise him. I…" His green eyes drew in to the innocent face of the sleeping child, "…I want a family."

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus could not blame him, but he was rather surprised to see how willing this boy…no, young man is willing to accept. A responsibility he is willing to take in. However, this child was raise by Voldemort and it would be unknown what he will face.

"Then, you will need a cover story." Severus suggested.

The Gryffindor blinked, "Okay. Do you have an idea?"

"A few…" The black iris glanced over the child.

"I'm all ears. I don't want him to live a life where he's forced to be known evil or believes he's turning evil based on genetic." He insisted.

Severus nodded and he saw his reason. He couldn't blame him. They both grew up to be judged, expected of them, and enforced the expectation of its outcome. However, the ideas wouldn't be less of what the boy can be thinking of.

"As you can see, the magic core of ours can choose to do whatever it wishes to do. One of them is producing a magical pregnancy, especially under wizards. Yes, wizards can be pregnant." He sighed when he saw Harry's eyes lit up so widely, "So, we can say that we accidentally met a year before you started school in the muggle town of yours. I would be the one to carry since I am older and become the boy's mother. I kept him quiet until the fourth year and confessed to you about the child. You wanted to be a part of this child's life immediately and…" His head shook, "…we fell in love. We had to display our hatred to the people to keep them out of this. Considering the fact you had several detention, people will not suspect less of possibility of our story. You wanted to keep Deus out of their eyes and ears because of you-know-who would have killed him until now."

Harry sunk in the idea slowly and it would make sense for other people, even for himself. He looked over to Deus, who is very much out of everything and worn out from today's event and fully fed from lack of food for two days. He knew one thing for sure is to keep this one without the law trying to lock a child up for being the dark lord's spawn. It wasn't right, surely, and he knew it was for protections.

"You do realize…" Harry shook his head, "…no, I'm being silly."

"I doubt that, right now, Potter. However, it is either orphan or we raise him."

The savior glanced up at his professor, "Then I better start calling you as my lover, but we need to prove them that we're actually in love. Do you think…you'd…erm, be carrying one?"

Severus thought this might change the boy's mind, but he was in greater chance of helping Deus. Somehow, he blamed the hero's complex issues here. Then again, Albus had pestered him to have a family and enjoy life. The old man knew what he was doing and this might be for a chance.

"I suppose you have a point. Even providing a sibling for Deus may help him forget his biological father and accepts us as his parents." The Slytherin agreed…proving he was right for once.

"So, erm, do you know a spell that will prevent him seeing us doing it?"

The potion master smirked, "I do. However, I am curious of that spell you did to him. I'm afraid I am not familiar with it."

Harry blinked and he realized the meaning of this. He chuckled and Severus' brow rose to the best of him.

"Oh, it was something Hermione and I came up with during our Horcrux hunts. You see, we were busy trying to lighten up by playing some muggle games we used to play during our childhood time. It was this to…try to pronounce words backward without trying to write it out." He shrugged, "Then, I asked her what if we pronounce words backward during the spell. She was stump for the first time in her life. So, we tested it out with Lumos to Somul. It would come out to be the opposite, but you can manipulate the spell to how you want it as long you think clearly towards the spell and its purpose." He sheepishly smiled.

This had surprised Professor Snape the most. He had never suspected any like this and seeing this wasn't anything with the likes of typical students or advance students to be this creative. He should know! He created his own spell as well! This was more than he had seen its purpose now.

"So we have ultimate canceling the killing curse?" He had to be sure.

He shrugged, "More like the ultimate reverse of killing curse. Like a backfired spell." Harry never really cared for doing something this good, he wanted nothing dangerous yet powerful, "It works, didn't it?"

Severus was rather impressed, but he couldn't add on to the brat's ego right now.

"To answer your question, yes, there is a spell where we are alerted when the child will wake up within ten minutes is given."

Harry nodded, "So…are you…willing to be erm, knocked up in the duff?"

"For Deus's sake, yes. Let us hurry, but I will have to lend you some lubrication."

Harry nodded, he knew much about this due to the fact of his 'brothers' loved to embarrass him about sex. At least he knew what to do beforehand. Severus performed the spell wandlessly to bring the lube, handed it the savior, and he went onto the spared bed. Harry was fidgeting a bit, but he was doing this for a child's life in his hand. He shed his coat and kicked off his sneakers. He joined in the bed with the man, but he was too nervous about this. Their eyes met and the savior decided to do one thing first.

"We'll need to do this as a habit towards people, professor."

"I grant the permission to let you call me Severus…it wouldn't be right anymore since neither of us is a student or a teacher anymore."

Harry nodded and his hands cupped the man's face. He leaned in, lips pressed together, and eyes snapped shut. The electrical has strung through them lively, losing control, and Harry took the domination role. They were natural kissing each other as if they have been lovers for so long.

Hands accidentally explored, soothing through the clothes material, and turning into horny people. The savior broke apart and gasped as their sensation.

"Sir-erm, Severus…you can still say no and I'll understand-"

"Potter! Just get this over with, we'll talk about this after the matter is taken care of." He insisted.

Harry nodded obediently and he was eager. He grabbed his wand and removed both of their clothes to their exposure. Of course, the green eyes had dropped his jaw to his admiration and his fingers trailed down around the beautiful abs on this very man. It caused the man turned on harder, well, both of them. Severus was amused himself as well, seeing an incoming abs on the young man, and knowing how different than he had expected.

"I-I never realized you're this strong, Severus…never have I had imagined. It's so…amazing." Harry whispered, afraid if the spell have had been canceled already, but it touched him personally.

This was the first compliment had anyone said to him and he wasn't too sure how to respond to him other than the next step.

"J-just put the lube in my anal, Potter, and then start fucking me." He told him.

Harry nodded and grabbed the lube. He placed it onto his fingers, only he slipped into him with one finger, and thrust a bit. It was a bit ticklish, but strange feeling to pick up on. Harry added on another finger after thrusting in a bit deeper and causing the elder to gasp. Up until the fourth fingers in his arse, it was getting too much to wait any longer. The savior lifted the man's legs onto his shoulders and began to insert his member into the anal.

The potion master grunted in pain and the boy knew what he was doing. He came in slowly, the pain was ripping him into two, and he screamed with tears.

"S-ir, I mean, Severus, are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh, merlin! Please, I'm sorry!" Harry was a bit frightful.

The man shook his head, "-N-n-no. Keep going, merlin! Shut up, Potter and fuck me already!"

Harry gulped down the guilt and decided to oblige the man's honor. He kept thrusting in slowly and still cringed a bit to his hurting moans. The professor did not care and trying to accept his new role here. The longer he kept scissoring his walls, the screaming turned into moaning which has caused the boy to pick up the pace faster and sped up.

"Oh! YES!" The Slytherin cheered, feeling pleasured, and the body was very much intense.

They were both feeling intense, the pressure grew on, and didn't seem to stop from the feel.

"Fuck faster!" The elder demanded.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"JUST FUCK FASTER!"

Harry did what he wanted him to do and kept going harder than ever, feeling the urge to burst within a manner of seconds, and wanted to release it all. The time seems to go so quickly, yet, slow at the same time. He was able to see the former professor's face in blushing brightly all over him and he admired what he saw. This was more than painful moment, but it was like a beautiful magic being work here.

The huffing, moaning, and groaning were increasing loudly through this man, who can feel more than anything, much more special he could describe, and somehow, free. The urge to kiss him right now, he leaned in closer to the elder while thrusting inside of him, and snatched a kiss like a starving child.

The hot and burning cum has filled the man's arse nicely and it was the best feeling to have in the entire world. After that, Harry broke apart from the kiss.

"-that was-"

Harry bitten the man bottom neck, causing the man to moan and groan to his willing, and marking him as his own.

"Mine," Harry whispered, "Got that?" He hissed.

Severus nodded immediately and he hadn't realized he was willing to obey. The savior returned to biting his neck to mark him well.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You."

"Say my name."

"Harry James Potter."

Harry resumed to his marking and wild up like crazy. He wanted to keep thrusting into the man's arse to the point he wouldn't be able to sit or walk easily. He was too much into this and gripping tightly on the man. Severus screamed and allowed this to happen.

"H-h-harry!" His eyes snapped shut.

Harry smirked, "Say my whole name, Severus, say it all!"

"H-h-harry J-j-j-james P-p-po-potter!" He grunted once he was thrusting in hard to the point he could almost see stars.

Harry picked up the speed and went faster than a humming bird could fly. Severus could barely hold himself together and the cum burst so much to the point he pulled out. Harry collapsed onto the man's body happily and hugged the fully abs man tightly.

"Mine!" He cuddled up with him.

Severus gulped in slowly, knowing that Potter is very stubborn….especially when it runs in the family. There was no way he could escape, once a person falls in love with the Potter member, there is no way out. Right now, he should be grateful that Harry inherited his mother's genes as well. The boy is innocent as hers, but stubborn as a Potter Heir. If Sirius were much alive, he'd be murder for allowing Harry to come in his arse. At least he knows he was helping, the way is over, and the Dark Lord is gone. Perhaps, people can see the real him now. Just adding in the overall detail that 'Severus' and 'Harry' are in love with each other for 'years'. However, they had only begun to recognize their passion for each other.

Right now…they're having a baby.

A baby. That had echoed in Potion Master's mind, knowing it was to save Deus from the Ministry's hands, and prevent suspicious among others. Just on how in the name of Merlin's are they going to convince Deus that he's their child?

Speaking of…the child would be waking up soon. Severus knew they needed to hurry up before this one wakes up.

"P-Harry, wake up." He shakes him up, "Deus will wake up soon and we need to figure out some sort way to tell him we're his parents and-"

"-I-" Harry yawns and sits up, "-have an idea. Just play along…erm, sorry about the possessiveness there."

"Don't apologize that is genetic inherited." He sighed, "As they say back then, once you're sold to them, you're their property. So in a way, I am yours since you marked me."

Harry sheepishly smiled, "Sorry…at least, I won't stop you wanting a divorce."

"Clearly, you need a history of Potter family." His eyes rolled.

Harry didn't understand why it was such a big deal, but right now, they had to get ready. They got dress with their own magic, removed the bed's sex, and trying to walk off on what they felt. Once it was all cleaned, they had to return onto the bed and…cuddle up. This way, the child can see it in his own view.

Severus removed the silence spell and they began to whisper.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Severus wondered.

"Yes," Harry sighed, "I'm sure about all of this. Besides, we did feel something, so we won't be lying."

The child softly moaned to alert them that he's waking up. Harry watched him wake up and saw the red eyes opened up. He located them in front of them and watched curiously. He remember them and aware of his situation. He climbed out of the bed and walked up to Harry.

"Hold me." Deus said.

Harry nodded and lifted him up onto his lap, "How is your sleep, Deus?"

"Well. Do I have permission to ask?"

"You have the permission to speak freely, Deus," He softly smiled.

Severus nodded along, giving a slight curl to his lips, and waited patiently. Deus looked at both of them, knowing he was free to say anything he wishes to say without trouble, and he trusted them so far.

"Where is father? When is he coming?" Deus insisted, more like demanded.

Harry sighed, "Listen, he cannot come near you right now and he wants to keep you safe," At least it was the truth, "So, he requested Severus and me to play as your parents. Severus is to be your mum and I am to be your dad. Severus and I are in love with each other and we're having a baby coming in."

Severus understood where this was heading now. He could easily see where this might head out and changes Deus' point of view. Once he is older, they may tell him the truth to understand why they did this for him. For now, he watches the child listen.

"For how long?" His head tilted.

Severus looked at him, "We do not know. However, we are happy to look out for you and count you as our own."

"Do I have to call you mumsy and daddy?"

Harry knew this might a bit complicated, "Only if we are surrounded with other people. You can call us Harry and Severus in private."

Deus nodded and took a while to understand this. He wasn't going to be seeing his father in a long while and these people are going to care for him. Of course, his father had rarely held him and Harry was letting him on his command, well, request.

"Okay. Is there more rules?" The ruby eyes checked between them.

Harry and Severus almost flinched in front of him because they weren't sure of the rules he was set on to follow.

"Well, whatever rules your father had does not apply to being with us." Severus chipped in, "All we can expect is you to be yourself, call us mum and dad in public or with people, and if they ask, we are your biological parents."

Harry nodded, "So, we will work this together and explain how things should be." He smiled.

Deus blinked, he never saw this expression before, and found it novelty for him. His mind is trying to adjust to the idea, knowing he will not see his father for a while, and he does not like being starved. It was too different. He likes being fed well and care for. So far, he knew he would trust them a little.

"Am I allowed to read?"

Severus smiled, "Of course, I have plenty of them back at home. What do you enjoy to read?"

The savior noticed how happier the man is. Was it because of the child's interests of reading? It could be very well and he wondered how much in common they all have, maybe they will have a family together eventually.

"History and some Dark Art spells. Father says that someday, he would be proud of me to see me using the powerful Dark Art spells." Deus explained.

This would be complicated, especially when they're dealing a child who is highly advanced in intelligent form. Severus knew what it was like in his state, but no one would put it pass Severus to be the biological parent. Harry knew this couldn't be good, people would look at him strangely, and wondered why encourage something so 'evil' like. He had to redirect this one way or another.

"Interesting, Deus." Harry smiled, "There is something we need to add in is that people can't know who is your father. If they learn, they…will do things cruelly." He had to warn at least.

"I don't want anyone to hurt him!" Deus insisted that the reality.

It twisted the savior's stomach and he felt guilty. He murdered a father, but there wasn't a thing he could have done. Voldemort had to be stop eventually or no one would be happy in this world anymore. Rebels' lives would have to be sacrifice and the rest would do whatever it takes to survive, especially muggleborns and half-blood. A world that is filled with horrid and monstrous life under the Dark Lord.

"Then, only use me to cover it and tell them it's a silly game we play." Harry added in, to ensure some sense of security.

"We best be prepared, I can sense your friends are on the way." Severus turned to look at the savior.

Harry nodded, "Alright, Deus, my friends don't know I have been in love with Severus. So, can you pretend to be our son?"

Deus nodded anyway, doing this to protect his father, and understood. Severus stood up, shaking his head, and focused on the damage of his wrist and the war.

"I can't believe you, Harry, you thought I would simply lie down after what had recurred two days ago?" Severus snipped at him.

Harry knew this was more of to play the world, "But, Severus! You were in so much pain and you didn't wake up for two days, I was worried! Honestly!"

"You're lucky that people hadn't suspected-"

"-both of you are yelling at each other with your first names address?" The nosy witch interrupted them.

"Harry! Get away from the greasy git!" The red hair wizard cried out.

Harry pretended to tense up, "H-ho-how did you guys find me?" He gulped in for the character, desperately hoping they would believe him.

Hermione walked in with Ron side by side. Deus was watching everyone and he was learning as much as he can. The witch noted there is a child within her best friend's arms and she looked at between them.

"Harry, why is there a boy in your arms?" She asked.

Deus lifted up his chin, "I am daddy's son."

Harry's friends' eyes broke out wider than they could have in their entire lives. Harry couldn't blame them, he would have done the same if this were all real…unfortunately, this was a play along until Deus forgets about his biological father. Severus sighed, becoming into his character, and shook his head.

"I told you, Harry, they would catch us one day." He scowled at him.

Harry shook his head, "I know, I know for the millionth time! At least we're safe now…" He hugged the boy, "Hermione, Ron, this is our son, Deus Snape-Potter." He sheepishly smiled.

The professor rolled his eyes, "Before you two Gryffindors get your heads chopped off, it was one of those moments where we accidentally met each other a year before you started in first year and I was the one who ended up pregnant. Harry did not know until his fourth years and I explained that I did not want certain people to know of our son or we'd lose him. We spent our time raising him together in my dungeons." He made himself proud of this.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances at each other, accepting the story, and nodded to make sense of things. Harry knew how his friends behaved and accepted how they're taking it. Deus was curious when it came to meeting people outside of his room. His father never let him see other people or come out of that bedroom for once. He likes the different scenery here.

"But, while raising our son here together, we sort of fell in love. We had to hide our love in hatred to keep people out of this. Even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know about him and it was best he didn't. Now, Severus is pregnant and we're happy to give Deus a brother or a sister this time." Harry happily announced.

Their eyes could almost popped out to find out their best friend is expecting a baby now…with their professor. They wondered how they were able to keep this a secret for so long, but there wasn't anything that they could have done.

"Talk about weird magic meeting to bring your kids here, huh?" Ron snorted.

Hermione slapped his arm, "Ronald!" Her head shook, "Um, congratulations." She smiled, uncertain how to respond to this appropriately.

"But, how the heck is this kid related to either of you guys?" Ron remarked on this.

Severus huffed, "Genetic wise, Mr. Weasely. As you can see, Deus inherited through my father, grandfather, and great-great grandfather. Oh, as well as Harry's mother's aunt's eyes." He spoke highly for Deus, "So, I suggest you take your comments elsewhere before you insult or hurt my son." His black eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor.

Ron shuts up and realized this man is powerful as Harry, only wandless powerful. Hermione smirked to see there's something about the man and now, she understood the protective in her professor and it was the motherly action and do-whatever-it-takes-to-save-the-father type.

"Anyway, we came here because Madame Pomfrey told us that both of you were gone and didn't take the front entrance. So, we came here instead. Were we interrupting something?" The witch wondered.

Harry sighed, "Severus hasn't lied down or rest him. He's been such a mother lately."

"That's because I am one!" Severus snapped.

Hermione and Ron had that look of they had no idea what they have gotten themselves into this time.

"You were out for two days! You have an injured wrist and still haven't taken care of anything of yourself." Harry argued, "I'll look after Deus when you rest up again and we'll work out the rest of the matter then."

"Oh, yes," The black eyes rolled, "I let myself be lazy because of a mere injury I call is nothing."

Harry huffed and the professor held his chin up high proudly to be strong in his state. His best friends hadn't realized they were stubborn couples to meet, especially when they're having a family right now.

"Um, Harry, you do realize a sprained wrist is supported by a cast and all he has to do is take his potion to mend them." The witch didn't want to hear their arguments any further than necessary.

"See," Severus gestured his hand directly to Granger, "Even a bright girl like her would have figured it out."

"You're just saying that I'm the idiot one here!" Harry frowned.

The man sighed, "How about move on from here and focus on the matter here. Do you think it is wise to expose Deus as well as our relationship?"

Harry glanced over to his friends nervously and down at Deus. Lastly, back at Severus and nodded slowly to answer.

"I don't see any harm at all, but I do not want any war mention to him."

"War?" Deus glanced up.

Harry patted his back gently, "It's over, but it's nothing you need to know."

Deus took that answer and figured it was all he can get. Hermione and Ron were rather surprised to see Harry's protectiveness on the war details. They couldn't blame him, anything that involved the war details can destroy their innocent in a matter of times, and it wouldn't do good.

"So, how old is Deus?" Ron directed the conversation elsewhere.

The boy lifted his head over to the red hair, "I'm six years old. I will be seven in fifty-six days from now."

The weasely jumped back a bit, "Oh no! Not another smart people!"

The witch slapped his arms, "Ron! There is nothing wrong with being smart." She scoffed and looked at the boy, "So, if I am calculating correctly. Your birthday date is June twenty-ninth?"

Deus nodded, "Yes, that's the definite date."

Severus logged the date into his memory, so this way he could act out motherly about the birthday…even though he never had done this before.

"Mr. Weasely, I raised my son and educated him very early. He likes to read, so I cannot deny to the fact. You, on the other hand, need reinforcement to your education studying." His remarked picked up.

Ron gasped and stared at Harry to help him out of this. Yet, the savior chose to stay out of this. This man is to represent as his 'lover', even though they recently began a relationship for the sake of Deus. Hermione was pleased to see she has a proved point in intelligent.

"Besides, Ronald, I want to raise my child with proper and early education as well." She added on, "That is what you'll have to put up with me if you marry me."

Ron groaned miserably and given up on the whole smart people are evil or insane situation. If he loves her, then he'd give up this very importance for them. Deus almost giggled and Harry's ears picked it up. He smiled at the boy's reaction.

"You can laugh at him, Deus." Harry encouraged him, hoping to get more emotional responses.

"Hey!" The red hair snapped up at his best friend, "That's not nice!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You do realize that Severus rarely express his emotions from time to time?"

"You knew I was a spy, I had to act that way, and especially towards him." The potion master stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Deus wondered how to be a child in this world. He imagined this to be different and he knew he couldn't let 'daddy's' friends know who is the biological father. He could pick up that he had to play along to keep his father safe. Plus, he likes this type of freedom and he wondered…

His arms stretched out and looked up to the eldest, "Mumsy, hold me." He insisted.

Severus could not believe for one second, but he had to act quickly. He nodded and took Deus out of Harry's lap onto his'. He mimics Harry's holding of the child well and patted the brown hair child to show motherly affection. Hermione and Ron believed them more than enough to see this is a family for sure.

"Still, Sev, he needs proper emotions like happiness, laughter, and among others of positive emotions."

"Good luck, you have been trying that for quite a while."

Harry glared at the man, wishing to show him his place, and he caught himself mentally. He knew this was only an act. Severus knew the glare was real and almost shivered it off. This meant Potter owns him…he blames the Potter traditional desire, especially they're the dominate ones in the relationship. For now, they were dealing with the Gryffindors in their presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you all feel I should have a Beta for this story, then if you know anyone who is willing to help me. Please let me know through here or PM me. I'd be happy to work with a beta, as long the beta is on here almost every day - like 3 to 5 times a week at least. The truth is, each time I searched for a beta, it didn't last too long or they weren't getting it done under a month time length. I will work with the beta as well, I'm pretty much on here every day and checking my emails. Currently, I'm just a bit slow due to finals are coming up at college and almost down within a couple of weeks - thankfully. I try to juggle in as much as I can, so bear with me please.**

**Anyway, I'm glad this chapter intrigue you all and I'm still happy enough to still continue - reviews keep me going anyway until I finish it. Most likely, this story might reach up to 20 to 30 chapters. **

**Since I haven't been posting in a long while, I ended up writing more pages up to 10 pages for this one. I hope it's worth your wait, :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

They had barely passed by the night to deal with two Gryffindors who wanted to spend quality time with their best friend's 'son'. It was merely a start, but these two were exhausted to raise Voldemort's son as their own. Hermione was rather surprised to the boy's intelligent when he knew most of basic spells, history of Hogwarts, several creatures, and some potions. After that, he has full of knowledge inside of him. Severus covered it up proudly to educate him early and Harry had to act out to blame the man that their child isn't getting some fun in his life.

Ron was stump by a child who was highly advanced in reading, but chess as well. They played and this left one of them speechless who is an adult himself. Ron had to admit he lost the chess game to a child! Deus made the game seems like nothing, but Harry and Severus realized how…Voldemort was raising him. This child has lust for blood and that was something they had to work on, make it seem like he's a Slytherin like his 'mother'.

The light brown hair sleeps on the bed, while Harry and Severus stayed up on the other bed, and having their tea in the silence's charm. They were too worn out and knowing their consequences. At least the tea was calming, yet, gave them some intensifying energy to keep them up for another day and a half. They couldn't sleep, not daring to waste a chance to talk alone, and knowing what they were in for.

However, Severus knew better of himself now. A Potter male who dominates their mate would do everything in their power to claim their love. He knew this too well…Lily resisted him as strong as she could and failed to continue longer. James won and she accepted her role as a wife and a mother. After Severus saw the way they spent time together after graduation, Lily was rather happy in a relationship. He knew too well that James was patience, the wedding took three years to happen. Two years after the marriage, they bore their son to settle it all. Unfortunately, they died to save their heir out of love. Now, he is like Lily, only knowing the risk of pushing away and the consequences. Harry has no control of being a Potter, it comes naturally in the genetic form in the DNA.

Harry has been observing his freshly new 'lover'. He recognized the deep thoughts in the man, but he realized they were in this together for Deus to have a family. So, they both could have a chance to have a reverse in the evil genetic for an innocent child. He had to realize his biological child is coming in nine months, while raising a six years old boy and having a lover at the same time. It was overwhelming, several sense of directions for many things, and grasping the idea of this 'family' around his mind. He questioned himself if he could handle it, even if he has a partner on this mission. The savior knew he did well to make his friends believe their story and nothing could be change. There wasn't a chance to turn back now.

"Po-Harry, I…am afraid we must discuss about _possessiveness_ of yours." Severus decided to break their silence.

The green eyes lifted up at the man, "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what-" His head shook, "-got into me. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." He sheepishly smiled.

Severus' fingers smoothed the teacup, "Clearly, you do not understand your inheritance background. For being a Potter, it is known greatly for their domination for love. Once a Potter claims their lover, is theirs forever…no matter how badly the resistance is. A Potter wins all they want. I should know, your mother attempted to avoid being your father's lover." He snorted, "She failed to realize his purpose of the name and given in to him before their graduation."

The emerald eyes widened, "You mean she was forced into it without a choice! Honestly, I get it! My dad is a bastard!"

As much as this amused the potion master, this wasn't getting to the point he wanted to make.

"Not entirely. Your father turned out to be a good lover for your mother. She's quite happy with him, even if she does not have much control over the relationship. She managed to manipulates him…I swear, she's meant to be a Slytherin." Severus joked, but this didn't exactly give his lover to be able to tell it was a tease.

"Oh," Harry blinked, "So…you're like what my mum went through. So, what happens…erm, that I won't let this happen?"

The man rolled his eyes, "I have no idea. You will have to find the Potter history book in your family vault."

The savior certainly had no idea of his family vault before nor took interests to see anything else. It was always focus on his own life and now, he's able to live a free life…almost that is. If one counts a life to be chase by ridiculous fans because he took the dark lord down.

"Alright, but I will say that you do have a choice to walk away. I don't…do possessiveness thing."

Severus snorted once more, "Obviously you foolish boy, I can't walk away. I do not have a choice." It merely sounded out of depression.

Harry frowned, "We don't have to make it the worst thing. Erm, I'll still leave you in charge of the relationship."

The black eyes narrowed at the young man, "Clearly, you misunderstood. Potter dominates their mate. Get that through your thick skull of yours."

Harry stared at him as a frozen statue. The words chanted and echoed throughout his mind to drill it through his brain. He knows he is a Potter and the family information he recently gained. This meant Severus is his' to begin with. When he kissed this man, he felt its passion and urged to hold onto him forever and make sure no one can have Severus, but him. It was a strange feeling, yet, he loved it to no ends.

His shoulders dropped, "Oh," Harry understood now.

"Now you got that through." Severus pitched his nose bridge out of his annoyance.

"Well, I'll read it into more later. You mentioned of spy?"

Severus paused and realized the boy wasn't stupid, "Yes," He sighed, "I was a double spy between Dark Lord and Albus. However, I served for Albus."

The green eyes narrowed at him, "Served for him? You betrayed him! You even murdered him!" He was beginning to recall that very day when the headmaster had fallen to his death because of his 'loyal' servant killed him to protect Draco.

He couldn't believe it that he had nearly forgotten about this. Here, he's in love with the enemy. A betrayer. Now, he was doomed. Severus knew what most people would have thought of him, but that was only because no one knew the truth behind it. The war was pretty much based on for Harry's escape from Hogwarts and to hunt those Horcruxes. The savior stared at the so-called 'enemy'.

"Trust me, I did not wish to harm the headmaster. It was his request for me to kill him to keep the plans going. He knew Draco would be forced to kill the headmaster and it was my promise of the oath to keep my godson alive." Severus sighed and shivered a bit to the boy's anger, "Albus chose his faith so you can go hunt those pieces of _his_' souls." Severus vanished the teacup, "I did not betray him, P-Harry. I went by his direct orders. I begged him to think of other ideas and he said this was the only way to keep you safe."

The savior's ears tuned in to each of those words and he grasp the understanding of the man's true potential as a spy. His anger slowly faded away into curiosity to the best of him. He followed the same habit of sending away his teacup to sink in the honest words. There was one thing he knew of and that was the fact this potion master only tells the truth. His insight on everything he has been involved of the school years weren't to what he had expected. He's seeing the man for who he is now.

"Wow," Harry shook his head, "How the hell did you face Voldemort?"

The black eyes greeted the emerald eyes, "I hid my emotions, blocked him from my mind, and obeyed him in his perspective. I manipulated my words to allow him to believe what he wished to hear. Other than that, I feared deeply for my life around him."

The savior bowed his head, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, Severus…I…you're the bravest man I have ever known to face someone like him."

Severus blinked and surprised at the young man's words. He was beginning to see the truth of this former student he had never thought to view. He was wrong for so long and regretted how badly he treated him. No one has the heart to apologize to him. No one has thanked him for being the war hero or any other nonsense. They sat here to breathe in the truth among themselves and knowing their lives had made sense of it. The emerald eyes checked on the sleeping child and desperate to smile, but he could not bring himself to do so.

"…thank…you." Severus spoken up slowly.

Harry noticed it took him some time to reply with such…gentle respect. He understood what it was like to be a hero, but he never tuned into the attention span. His hero complex has gotten the better of him and he couldn't help it. The savior and the war hero were both drag into the mess of the war and they struggled to meddle their way out by ending it for good. It was the way they viewed the war. Or, what they had suspected its outcome, but the nightmare was just its beginning. Here they were, facing the new starting form of life from a man who brought an innocent into a world to be raise to be some sort of plans. Severus doubted that Dark Lord tells his child the purpose of his existence. Harry suspected that Voldemort might have been telling stories for the little boy to know and drilled it through his memories to make a perfection of his true servant. However, they weren't too sure if the man wanted a child or a pawn at his dismay.

The Gryffindor savior nodded to return the thank you for the man and decided to observe the sleeping child. He imagined how beautiful this one is and wondered how long…just how long he could see a lovely smile. A happy smile upon this one. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he appeared to make it in his thoughts. He tried to be mentally prepared, but to be emotionally prepared can be a dangerous thing.

Yet, he isn't alone. His lover is with him and they're doing this as a team. Harry was used to relying on his friends for several things, yet, he can't this time. This would be between his lover and himself alone. At least, if he has relationship issue, he can come to his friends for some help or advice.

"If we're going to be raising him, we'll need to-"

"-Raise him in my home." Severus filled in.

Harry blinked, "Well, that and shop for things he will need."

"True." Severus snapped his finger loudly, "Tilly, arrange the spare room for an appropriate seven years old boy. Feel free to shop for clothes, toys, books, decorations. Plus, sort my room with Harry's things." He announced.

Harry heard the man arranged the setting without going anywhere to provide.

"Okay. That's taken care of. Now, all we need is Hermione and Ron mentioning Deus and of our relationship as lovers." The savior added on more.

"Simple." Severus scoffed, "Since Granger is fond of reading, I would ask Deus if he would like to go to the library with me and you would insist that he'd have some fun and done enough education studying during the war. That and summer vacation."

"I can throw in that now I can move in and raise Deus."

The potion master nodded, "That will make the argument convincing."

The young man smiled, "Good." Then something dawned on him, "Erm, how are you feeling so far? Not that I know much of pregnancy with wizards or how it works."

The elder shrugged, "I do not feel much of anything. I believe the changes will happen within a few weeks or so. Symptoms are often varied to each wizards and witches."

The Gryffindor nodded and grasps the understanding a bit better. He knew they're having a baby to protect Deus and prevent people to accuse them from covering.

"Alright then. Just let me know if there is anything I can do."

Severus sighed, "Unfortunately, I am afraid I may have to ask you to make potions. After all, some potions will harm the baby or affect it. I will help you on what to do."

The memory drew back when he was making potions with the help of a half blood prince, he was able to do so well, and it dawned on him. His lover is that man, he learned it from the day the headmaster died, and it hurts him. The savior regretted treating him like that day, but he should have known better. Professor Dumbledore was only guiding everyone in order to keep the plans going and survive the war at hand.

"The book you had back then helped me passed Professor Slughorn's class."

Severus nodded, "I realized that…I am," He hummed, "Rather surprised you're able to learn through the book."

Harry shrugged, "It was…helpful. I guess it make sense when you write it out step by step. But, it's bugging me now, why did you call yourself the half blood Prince?" His head tilted.

The eyes rolled, "One, I am a half blood. Two, I was not proud to be a Snape due to my father. I was more loyal to my mother and her side of the family as a Prince. Thus, her surname was Prince."

This made much more sense to the Gryffindor.

"Right," Harry was about to move his hand, but he felt uncertain to give affection due to his fears.

Severus almost shivered at the emotions he could feel within him. He recognized the signs of being a submissive mate of Potter's and he could not exactly ignore him. The black iris glanced over and picked up on clues to see his struggle on holding back on something. How Harry's fingers curled up to prevent any freedom for such movement, the pulling and moving back and forth for such temptation needs, and the expression fighting against himself.

It took the potion master to recognize the behavior and he understood where this headed. He did not need to know more than anything else and realized his lover is seeking touch of an affection. He hated what he was feeling from his dominate and decided to lay out his right hand in between them. Slowly, Harry noticed his hand and did not move at all. This puzzled the elder and trying to view things differently. Unfortunately, he could not pinpoint the reasons first.

"Harry, why are you afraid?" Severus forced himself to ask.

The man looked at his lover, "I'm not afraid," He denied.

Quickly, he closed his eyes and focused on his strength of his patience, "I can feel your strong emotion. Do not bother pretend when I can assist you or guide you. After all, I am yours." As much as he hated to admit whom he belongs to, he knew it might help him out.

Harry looked up and shielded his true emotion away. He knew how that works after working to clear his mind from the Dark Lord. Severus no longer sensed his feelings and pleased to see his grip to control them better, however, he can't let this to be ignoring at all.

"I don't know how to be a lover properly. I…don't want to mess up." He sighed, finally admitting his reasons.

The black hair nodded, "I see. However, I have trouble seeing why you cannot give affection if you grew up spoiled rotten at your home of yours."

The man gritted at the thoughts of them, "No," He loosen up a bit, "…they neglected me, ignored me, insulted me, name calling, and enslaved to their work." He scoffed, "That man and woman has no interests for me or never shown me…any sorts of an affection other than hatred, disappointment, and bitterness around me." Harry shook his head and brushed his hair back, "Unless you considered being spoiled rotten with being alone."

From the professor's judgment, he had no idea and began to relate to the man's behavior towards touching his lover. His shoulders dropped and felt somewhat disappointed in his expectation to the boy's childhood. If he had known, Severus would have turned around and damn Albus to find a new home for Potter – even without being the start of lovers. He had felt terrible as it is, but now that was going to change.

He slid down and placed his hand around his lover's fist to demonstrate gentle touch. His fingers smoothed the back of Potter's hand and made him leaned towards desire. Harry felt pleased and satisfied for a willing lover without causing trouble. Severus was able to tell this had made him happy and he was heading into the correct directions for them in a relationship. This was entirely new to start working on and they have to be a team. It was brought up on them so suddenly, they hadn't had the time to wait and start right into before one could bail out of this idea.

"Harry, you were abused in your home. If I had known, Albus would and should have changed it. He would probably have his share of the money or someone to live with you. Least of all, move you into a suitable home." Severus shook his head, "However, it is too late. Perhaps, we should take this slowly and I…can try to show some form of love. Bear in mind, I am not used to it myself since I have been a spy for too long since you were three months."

Harry gave a soft smile. He was glad to be heard about his awful family. At least, the man hasn't-

"-However, I do wonder of your cousin. I do recall your aunt's pregnancy before your mother's marriage."

Harry shrugged, "What about him?"

"How does he treat you?"

Harry sighed. To him, it was complicated. Dudley was different from his parents, but he still caused trouble for him. Yet, the last day he saw him was entirely different.

"He used…to bully me. To remain on his parents' side, a few years ago, after saving him from Dementors. He had changed and become to make his own sense of identity. Even the last day, he hugged me for the first time."

"You do realize at least one biological family member must attend to either marriage or bond, right?" Severus thought to bring this up.

Harry groaned, "No. I hadn't thought I'd live after the war was over." His head shook, "I never want to see them again in my life…"

"With an exception of your cousin?"

The savior jerked his head, "You're kidding right? Did you forget what it is like to be bullied?"

Severus muttered, "No…however, I will be forced to do the same. That is my bastard father," He scoffed, "He's nothing but a murderer. I knew what he has done, but no one could prove it. The ministry refused to find out and failed their system for me. My mother was buried where my father could drag me to remind me that I am to do as he is to tell me or I'll be with her next."

Harry frowned, "I better hope we're allowed to have the substitute family or something. I'd hate it if we're forced to bring just the awful people in the world."

The war hero agreed and they couldn't exactly meddle their way out when their time to unite permanently. The chances are high due to the fact he's a Potter and he's his submissive mate. However, they chose to view each other as lovers.

The man jerked his head up and smirked at the elder pleased with the imaginary light bulb popping up. Severus was confused to sudden reaction and waited for a momentarily.

"We could use my fame to get out of our horrible family members. You always say people will do anything for the boy-who-lived and won the war." Harry's eyes bright up so huge, that anyone would almost assumed his emerald eyes were actual gemstones.

The Potion master stared right at the lover of his and waited to process down those words. Here he had thought this boy would be calm and going with the flow, however, he was too attempts to try to see. Severus never witnessed Harry wanting to use his fame to get out of anything and it proved him wrong.

"We will look into it when we can. For now, we need to focus on the child and the incoming one." Severus suggested, not exactly ready for either of the two.

Harry nodded, "Yeah…" The green picked up a shadow coming in, "…someone is coming in." He commented.

Severus' head turned and both witnessed a headmistress entering in herself. Harry knew she had taken over after Voldemort went down. She held a stone face and he knew why. Her hands folded in front of her to remain calm and rational between the men as she faced them. Her eyes drew over to the child and tried to speak. However, her voice was unheard of due to the charms. Severus removed the spell wandlessly and prepared to accept what she had to speak towards them. At least they were close for her to suspect of their relationship, so it would benefit them.

"-and here you are." She spoke.

Harry sighed, "Professor McGonagall, we had the silence spell on. Could you repeat what you said?"

She nodded, giving a cold emotion, "I said was certainly someone thinks he could escape and here you are."

Severus mentally sighed, knowing the consequences of favoring perspective to win the war, and survive. Harry, on the other hand, did not like the woman's tone and wording at all.

"Professor, sorry, but he is not the man you think he is. He's innocent." He knew Deus would hear their conversation, "I'm going to bring up the silence spell up again." The savior drew his wand and mentally spoken out the spell to his needs, only including the woman within the room.

She nodded and accepted the boy's reason. Yet, she wasn't seeing him past as a student to her. Severus remained quiet and allowed his lover to settle this themselves. His hand still on Harry's hand, only not curled anymore.

"Care to explain why you are defending a man who killed our beloved headmaster?" Her chin lifted up.

The green eyes narrowed at her, "It was obvious to see why Dumbledore trusts him so much, even with the complaint for the first three years. By the fourth year, I learned he's a spy and he carried my son," Harry gritted his teeth, not pleased with the woman's behavior right now…he should suspected her Gryffindor's behavior.

Her light green eyes leveled at him to spot the familiar truth in his voice, "I take it he is yours?"

He nodded, "Yes. Severus is mine to claim."

"What of his action of killing the man? He should not have done such vile act against the laws." Her hand gestured to the elder man within the room.

Harry nodded, "I know, but it was on Dumbledore's act of order in request to keep Voldemort away from me and to keep me safe."

Her brow rose, "Albus requested him to kill?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. It was part of the plans anyway. Of course, he doesn't know anything about our son and did not take that into the calculation."

Minerva nodded and glanced over her shoulder to see the sleeping child on the bed. She noticed the hair almost resembled Harry's hair as he was a child, she couldn't pinpoint where the looks might have come from, and she could tell he was well taken care of.

"I do not recall of him carrying a child or your call of the domination over him over the years," Her eyes turned icy stare at the elder man.

The black eyes couldn't take it with her cold attitude, "Glamour charms, woman! We had to keep this a secret from everyone or Deus would have had been killed or used by that evil who called himself the dark lord!" He hissed.

Minerva jerked her head over to the man and noted that Potter allowed him to speak like this. She had never seen a Potter would let their submissive mate be in control or to speak up. Harry was befuddled with the headmistress' reaction and hasn't realized why.

"Anyway, I didn't want Deus to be found out by Voldemort. I agreed immediately on why with Severus after my lessons with him." Harry eased the anger down, "We managed to raise our son together without help or involving anyone that can risk his' or our lives."

Minerva nodded slowly, "I suppose I accidentally acted on an impulse. Forgive me…" She lessen up her tension, "…however, why did you let Severus here speak out of term? Aren't Potter's submissives known to keep quiet during conversations?"

Severus almost moved, that would have made her suspect something, and thankfully, he didn't. Harry stared at this woman without being dramatic to her questions. He nodded and heard her words thoroughly first.

"Yes, but we haven't exactly…had time to worry about that. I let him speak whatever he wants to say because I want him for who he is." Harry grinned with pride of his lover, "Keep things interesting, you know?" His other hand patted the man's hand.

Minerva nodded, "True. Now, as for your son…" She perked up.

Severus moaned, "I told you, Harry, once they find out…they won't stop wanting our son."

The emerald eyes rolled, "Professor, I-"

"-Minerva, Harry." She interrupted him.

The man nodded, "Minerva, I don't want to wake Deus up. He's so tired and we finally got to him to sleep no more than five hours ago…although, I wonder why you're up so early?" His head tilted.

She chuckled, "I haven't had the time to sleep. A sleep awake helps you stay up for a week upmost at least. However, I had to make sure to restore the school back to normal and gather all situation to be met. When Poppy told me that you were with Severus, I was rather surprised he's still here…of course, now it had made sense. So, why the name of Deus?" Her pale green eyes lit up curiously.

Thankfully, the potion master was used to fooling people into anything and rather glad he's older in the relationship. If it was Harry, people would wonder why no one has asked him of how he was able to know how pregnancy worked – then again, it'd be too much for him to handle and Voldemort would have known immediately. It wouldn't be good at all. Severus is practically perfect for the role.

"Because woman! He is the god of my life and I love him this much to call him god in Latin. Honestly, don't you know Latin as your second language?" Severus remarked at her, more like snapping her bitterly, "Merlin! Pay attention to names!" He scowled at her, acting defensively as typical mothers would be.

Harry sighed, figuring it was an act, and he had to act on his role of being hopeless of Severus' behavior. He sheepishly smiled at the woman to apologize for his bitterness towards her. She blinked at the elder man and laughed her head off a bit.

"Oh, Severus. You certainly are a mother. Besides, I was testing to see why you named him that way." She gave her rare smile out.

Harry shook his head, "Minerva, you're going to drive him up the wall and I'm going to hear all about it. But, we'll bring him to you after his breakfast…I make no promises of being much of a Slytherin like his mother."

"Hey! It is not my fault!" He scowled.

"Deal with it! He imitates your emotions."

Severus muttered and shook his head. The headmistress was rather surprised to see the couple fights over little things. She had wondered of the behavior towards this child and wished to understand Harry's meaning. Yet, she figured she'd see it for herself until then. She always wondered if Severus had a lover or someone to be with at least. She was rather glad it was Harry…despite of the age.

"I shall be back after your breakfast. However, I'll be happy to look after him tomorrow, considering Poppy needs both of your assistances for the day being. She suspected she will be able to narrow down to ten patients." The woman nodded.

Harry accepted that and Severus rolled his eyes at this silly position. However, he was used to it due to his potion talents, none the less of his title as a potion master. Right now, last night was a beginning of their lives and Minerva was the start. The woman left them alone and here, these men has to figure out what to do without complication for a long while. Anyone will believe Severus is the mother, but it's Harry as the father. Could they pull it through or getting into an illegal trouble as it is if they are caught?

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


End file.
